Frozen desserts such as ice cream have long been a favorite of the consuming public. (Reference is hereafter made to ice cream but the reader will appreciate that this term encompasses other frozen desserts.) In one form ice cream is formed into bars with a protruding handle (stick) and covered with a flavored topping such as chocolate. Other forms have also been made including a thick slice of ice cream placed between two cookies or wafers. These forms provide a single portion quantity of ice cream and permit handling of the ice cream with the fingers of the consumer, i.e., the consumer is not restricted to a dish and spoon or cone to enjoy the ice cream.
A problem of such forms of "finger food" is that the bars are provided as a full portion and the consumer has to sequentially bite off bite-size portions and sinking one's teeth into a thick section of frozen ice cream is not always a pleasant experience.